User talk:DustandDark
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Cornconic page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. You can also read some of the best stories our wiki has to offer by checking out Suggested Reading. Finally, you can check out stories written by authors of the wiki in User Stories. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 02:59, January 4, 2020 (UTC) Narrations Hey DustandDark, You have full permission to narrate my pastas, whichever ones you like. Please notify me when the narration/s are uploaded on your channel. Cornconic (talk) 20:43, January 4, 2020 (UTC)Cornconic Awesome, thanks so much, you will be notified as well, I make sure that any narration is credited in the description as well as a watermark in the video itself. Thank again DustandDark (talk) 22:05, January 4, 2020 (UTC) Re: Narration Hey Dustand. Thank you for the offer, and I'd kindly like to accept it. Feel free to read any and as many of my stories as you wish. Can't wait to see the results! RedNovaTyrant (talk) 23:07, January 4, 2020 (UTC) Re:The World Is Quiet Here Hey Dustand, I'm glad you enjoyed the story! And thanks again for the narration, I'll make sure to add it to the page for more people to find. Have a good one :) RedNovaTyrant (talk) 21:59, January 6, 2020 (UTC) Narration permission Hey there. I don't get these a lot... (jee wonder why) And sure, go ahead and narrate my stories if you're interested :) Nova said he enjoyed your narration and I did too. So yep, you've my permission. There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) Lucy the Doll Lucy the Doll is happy with your narration, Lucy the doll doesn't feel bad anymore, it's no longer sad anymore. I enjoyed your narration too. Great job, mate :) There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) Heck Yeah! Hey DustandDark, I've enjoyed your work so far and I'm definitely interested in seeing what you would do with one of my stories. I give you carte blanche to narrate any of my stuff on the site. Have at it and have fun. Kolpik (talk) 23:02, January 23, 2020 (UTC) narration request Absolutely buddy. Feel free to narrate any story you wish. I always love to hear different talents interpret my stories. Thank you. KillaHawke1 (talk) 00:14, January 24, 2020 (UTC) Body Parts Hello again, In some of my stories like Bitter Candy, or Nine O'Clock there are chapters. If you choose to do a story with chapters, you can leave out the chapter titles, speak 'em, print 'em on the screen, or whatever you want. I'm cool with whatever you choose. Really curious to see which one of mine you do, but I'll leave that to you to decide. I know some people think my stories aren't really long enough to have chapters, but I like to play with words. Chapters are a fun way to add a hint, pun, or just something a little extra. Have you ever paid much attention to the chapter list in a book? The Hobbit is a perfect example. *1.An Unexpected Party *2.Roast Mutton *3.A Short Rest *4.Over Hill and Under Hill *5.Riddles In The Dark ...and the list goes on. Maybe I'm just being silly or nerdy, but chapters can add a little pizzazz. Really, they're a great way to kind of lead the reader. Kolpik (talk) 08:07, January 24, 2020 (UTC) Hello! Hello, this is Icydice. I would love for you to narrate some stories of mine. You have full access to all my work! Sorry for the long response time, I'm not too active around here anymore. --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 01:58, January 29, 2020 (UTC) Say It, Don't Spray It Hello hello, You've got a knack for narration. Your enthusiasm and love for the craft really shines through. I look forward to hearing more from you in the future. Oh, and thanks for finding some of my stuff worthy of your channel. Kolpik (talk) 08:52, January 29, 2020 (UTC) Narrate Your Work? Sure, I'd appreciate it immensely. AustinDR (talk) 11:09, January 29, 2020 (UTC) Hospitality Like I said on the main page, I enjoyed the narration. AustinDR (talk) 11:45, January 29, 2020 (UTC) Re: Office Jobs You saw my comment already; I loved it. Thank you yet again, and I look forward to more work from you soon. RedNovaTyrant (talk) 01:46, February 12, 2020 (UTC)